A Night to Remember
by cc195652
Summary: This is just some crazy story that popped into my head. I'm pretty sure you can see the influences and how the story will be. And please, no harsh reviews. I'm new to Fan Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**The Country Bears are owned by Disney.**

* * *

 **Prologue** Saturday August 3rd, 2002. It was a peaceful night in rural Tennessee. The soft breeze ruffled the leaves in the trees, the sound of crickets chirping rang through the cool, stagnant, summer air. A black corvette slowly parked on a dirt road behind a set of trees with its headlights off, well hidden from site. Inside the corvette the light of a cigarette winked fitfully in the dark. The driver's window then rolled down and the head of a figure peaked out. The figure examined the area to make sure it was deserted. The figure was then fully sure the place was clear, and brought its head back in the in the vehicle. The interior lights were then turned on to reveal a teenaged boy with half-lit cigarette hanging from his mouth. Sitting next to him was a girl the same age as him. "yeah… we'll give em' somethin' ". the boy said in a low voice. "A night to remember". A sly grin slid across his face. "sure." the girl said with slow sigh. He touched the nape of her neck. "I think I'm goanna let you pull the string".

The boy then opened the trunk, took out a pitcher, set a bucket on the ground, then got a number of tools from his kit. He stuffed them in his back pocket, and grabbed a brown bag from the seat, screws clinked inside. He worked without hurry, with easeful concentration. Stealthily he and the girl made their way across the field, towards the building in the center. The boy switched on his flashlight and aimed it at the sign that stood before it. "COUNTRY BEAR HALL" the sigh read.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sight that sent Beary transfixed, his favorite band back together getting ready for the show after 11 years of being broke up. The Bears where tuning their instruments back stage, while Beary sat by watching. He stood up and said "Good luck you guys." And was about to walk off. "Hey, where are you going?" Tennessee asked. "To sit in the Audience." Beary said. "Well that's a weird place for a Country to sit during a Country Bears concert." Ted said. "Yeah, yeah, you're one of us now" Tennessee said as he held out Beary's guitar. Beary was speechless, his heart exploded with joy. He looked up to the Bears, and ted read the expression on his face. "Welcome aboard kid." Ted said with a smile on his face. 'A-am I hearing right! Is this REALLY happening! Am I DREAMING!' Beary thought as he stood there with is mouth wide open. Beary snapped out of his trance and swiped his guitar out of Tennessee's paws. He shouted "YES! YES! YES! I'M A COUNTRY BEAR!" The Bears laughed as they saw their little buddy dance around happily. Ted said "Alright, show time!" Beary stopped dancing and went with the Bears to the stage. This had to be the BEST Day of his life.

The girl (who is actually Reed's teenage daughter Ashley) watched from under the main stage as the audience cheered. Finally Henry stepped to the microphone. "Well folks, here's the good news. The count is in, AND WE SAVED COUNTRY BEAR HALL!" The audience gave a thunderous applause, while Ashley sighed. Henry enthusiastically waved his hat around, and laughed with glee. "Hear we go. Bears. Bears. Bears." Henry started chanting, as did the audience. The chanting did not help with Ashley's tension. Her father forced her to be a part of his 'backup plan' to sabotage the concert, by threatening to kick her out of the house. 'How could my own dad force me to do his bidding!' she thought to herself. Even though he wasn't much of a father, he was the only thing she had. And without him, she had nothing.

She ducked down as a hand jerked her back under the stage. "what?" she said with angry nervousness, the person who with her was her boyfriend Troy, who agreed to help her with this job. "You listen to me. I want you to know what you're getting into. Pull that string hard. And when you do and feel that bucket go, run. You don't stick around to hear the screams or anything. This is criminal assault, They'll throw you in jail and throw the key over their shoulder. When that bucket goes, I'm going to run. And I'll hop in my car and drive away. If you aren't there, I'll leave you. And if you spill the beans, I'll kill you. Do you understand?" "Yes." she said as she glared at him with eyes full of rage. He lets go of her arm, and a unwilling shadow-grin touched his face. "Okay."

"Show time."

Ashley stuck her head out from the stage again and gazed up.

High in the rafters, a bucket with rope tied to its handle swung and dangled high above the stage.

In the bucket was a crimson liquid everyone knows.

BLOOD.


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN THE COUNTRY BEARS OR THE MUSIC IN THIS STORY.

Under the stage, Ashley played her hands aimlessly along the rope and was biting the softness of her lower lip.

Henry then stepped back to the microphone. "Ladies and gentleman, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you. After and absence of many years. The ONE, the Only, THE COUNTRY BEARS! HA HA! The audience gave another roaring applause.

Ashley felt her heart rate and breathing increasing rapidly. She felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Troy sensed her tension and place his hand on the hand Ashley was holding the rope, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

The song started and The audience silenced.

 _We take the long_

 _way around_

 _We get lost_

 _and we get found_

 _I wonder why we couldn't go_

 _Straight to the heart of love_

 _Climbing mountains_

 _crossing streams_

 _Crying tears_

 _and dreaming dreams_

 _I guess that's the only_

 _way we know_

 _Straight to the heart of love._

 _Straight to the heart of love_

 _should be_

 _the shortest distance from lonely._

 _Not always the road you're_

 _thinking of_

 _Straight to the heart of love._

 _So take a chance_

 _shine your light._

 _Everything will be alright._

 _You're gonna find_

 _a way to go_

 _Straight to the heart of love._

 _Straight to the heart of love_

 _should be_

 _The shortest distance from lonely_

 _Not always the road you're_

 _thinking of_

 _Straight to the heart of love._

 _I've been thinking about_

 _you and me_

 _And how this love_

 _was meant to be._

 _I'm taking the next clear_

 _shot I see_

 _Straight to the heart of love_

 _I'm taking the next clear_

 _shot I see_

 _Straight to the heart of love._

Ashley looked to the front of the hall. And saw her father standing outside, staring at her through a window. He eyed her, making Ashley even more anxious. Troy saw her dad and gave a chuckle "Tonight's the night to make your dad real proud." "Shut up." She snapped.

 _Straight_

 _to the heart of love_

 _Straight_

 _Straight_

 _to the heart of love_

 _Straight_

Ashley trembled as she looped the rope around her wrist.

 _Straight_

 **'Just one pull.'** she thought.

 _Straight_

 **'Just one pull and it's over with.'**

 _Straight_

 **'JUST DO IT'**

 _Straight_

Just then she heard a solo playing right above them, She stuck her head out and saw a cub playing a solo on the one string thang. Ashley gazed to the ceiling and saw the cub was standing right under where the bucket was hung up. **'Who the hell is he?** She Thought. **He's not a Country Bear. What's he doing?! He's going to Fuck up EVERYTHING!'** Troy pulled her back under the stage. "I Don't give a shit who's under it PULL IT!"

"Who's that little bear?" a voice came from the audience. "Oh that's no little bear." said another voice. Ashley stuck looked out from the stage to see who was speaking. "THAT'S MY BROTHER!" she saw the source of the voice was Dexter Barrington. **'His brother? Oh SHIT.'**

Dex and Ashley used to be really good friends and she and Beary also got along very well. Until the 8th grade, where she and Dex fought and stopped hanging out, after she started dating Troy. "No guts babe?" Troy asked. "shut it." Ashley whispered. She was Trembling, and he thought that her body had never looked so lush or exciting.

 _Straight_

 _to the heart of love_

 _Straight_

 _Straight_

 _to the heart of love_

 _Straight_

The song ended and audience applauded, Henry stepped to the mic again and hollered "The Country Bears!''

Troy leaned forward. "I ain't gonna pull it for you. That bucket can stay there till Hell freezes." Ashley was going through a feud in her mind. **God, what do I do? I can't do This, Beary doesn't deserve it. It's just blood from a raw roast, What harm will it do!'** Ashley turned her head to the front of the hall, and saw her father shaking his head and starting to walk away.

That was the breaking point for her. "FUCK THIS!" With a final breath, she leaned forward and pulled violently pulled on the rope with both hands. She looked up from the stage and saw the bucket tipping over. With Its crimson contents spilling out towards its target.

This was the BEST day of beary's life. He stood beside Ted Bedderhead and the rest of the Bears, as the audience went wild. He could see his mom and dad applauding, and his brother cheering for him. Then Ted took his paw and held it up with victory. **'Is this all a dream? Cause I don't EVER what to wake up!'** he thought.

He stood there feeling as happy as he could ever be. But that feeling ceased when…

 _ **SPLASH!**_

He was deluged in warmth, heaviness, and wetness. He closed his eyes Instinctively. The audience immediately stopped applauding, and the Bears just watched in shock as a giant red splash engulfed Beary. Dex and Mr. and Mrs. Barrington watched in horror and disbelief as gallons of a crimson liquid fell on Him.

The blood stopped falling.

And Beary finally opened his eyes and saw he was drenched in red.

He could smell himself, a awful wet, coppery smell.

He immediately recognized the sight of it **.**

Blood.

He stared at his trembling paws dripping with it, and could already fell it beginning to clot. He raised his head to the audience, faces were all filled with shock and horror. And saw his mom with her mouth gaping wide. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she faints, but her husband catches her before she could hit the ground.

Ashley just looked at the completely drenched, red, trembling, terrified cub. She didn't know how to fell; relief, shame, happy, pity. She just stared.

Beary turned to the Bears, who's expressions weren't that different from the audience's. And Ted had his entire right side drenched from being right next to him. **'Why!?'** Was the only question running through his mind. He looked up to the ceiling, as did the Bears. They all saw a bucket in the rafters, swinging and dangling high above where Beary stood.

Even more questions ran through Beary's mind. He looked at the Bears again and saw their face turning from shock to rage. "What the HELL!" Ted shouts.

Teds sudden out burst snapped Ashley out of it. Troy pulls Ashley's arm. "Let's get the Hell out of here!" He whispered. Ashley hesitated for a moment, before letting of the rope and quickly started crawling to the other side of the stage with Troy.

Dex Clutched his fists with anger, who'd pull some sick joke like this on his brother! **'When I catch the Bastard who did this I-.'** Just then he saw to figures dressed in black hoodies quickly crawling from under the stage. "HEY!" He shouted. And everyone's attention turned on them.

Beary saw the two figures dash out the side entrance of the hall. **'who's-.'** Just then he heard a loud metallic clang, looked up and the bucket tumbling down, with lots of loose string falling behind it. It was heading right for Zeb. "Zeb-!" Beary cried.

 _ **CLONG!**_

The sound rang like a gong in the hall. The bucket struck Zeb right on his noggin, Zeb was knocked out cold and fell with a thud. People in the audience started mumbling and whispering. Beary couldn't take it anymore, was already humiliated beyond words. He ran to the edge of the stage and hopped off, ignoring the bears calling for him. Beary ran through the audience, but suddenly slipped from the blood under his feet and feel. "OMPH!" as he hit his face on the floor. Even more mumbling and whispers started. Beary immediately got up again and ran out the front hall entrance. "Beary wait!" Dex shouted, but Beary kept running. Zeb regained consciousness. "Ohhhhh." He groaned as he sat up. "What hit me?"


End file.
